1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid connectors and more specifically to fluid connectors having adjustable fluid flow control capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hose assemblies are used in various fluid conveying systems and apparatus that require the flow of fluid for operation. Hose assemblies generally include a length of flexible hose and a pair of end fittings that are sealingly secured to the ends of the hose. Such assemblies come in a variety of sizes, such as −16, −20 or the like, which correspond to the dimension of the hose bore. Generally, the larger the hose bore, the greater the volume of fluid a given hose assembly may convey. A mating port in a fluid conveying system or apparatus is typically provided with a fluid connector, such as an adapter, which secures the end fitting to the fluid conveying system or apparatus.
It will be appreciated that certain economic efficiencies may be realized by using a single hose assembly size, regardless of the flow requirements of the mating fluid conveying system or apparatus. For example, manufacturers of fluid conveying systems often purchase a single hose assembly size in bulk to reduce the per-piece price of each hose assembly. While economically efficient, this strategy may be operationally inefficient, since different fluid conveying systems and apparatus may have different fluid flow rate requirements, which may or may not be readily obtainable using a “one size fits all” approach.
The present invention overcomes limitations of the prior art by providing a fluid connector with adjustable flow control capability, which may be used to, among other things, connect a hose assembly to a fluid conveying system or apparatus.